Doce rosas
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Escoger entre doce chicas no ha de ser tan difícil, menos si entre ellas se encuentra Kuchiki Rukia, un concurso que asota la sociedad de almas con su extravagancia y cierto toque de humor, la locura despierta por una brillante cabellera naranja...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA :)

¿COMO LOS TRATA LA VIDA?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, PORQUE A VECES SABE COMO MONTARLA PERO TIENE SUS RECOMPENSAS...

OK LES TRAIGO OTRO FIC, Y SI, COMO RARO ES DE HUMOR (¿Qué no te cansas de eso?¬¬) Y LA RESPUESTA ES NO, JAMAS ME CANSO ^^ POR ESO SIGO INVENTANDO BABOSADAS QUE ESPERO CONSIDEREN BUENAS Y COMENTEN PORQUE ESO ME HACE FELIZ :)

OK, ESTO ES COMO ¿UNA PARODIA?... PUES ES UN CONCURSO Y COMO RARO ES ICHIRUKI PORQUE YO NO SE DE MÁS PERO CLARO, TIENE SUS OTRAS PAREJILLAS (buajajjajajja) ENTONCES ESPERO DISFRUTEN Y LOGRE SACARLES ALMENOS UNA MISERABLE SONRISA...

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Bleach y sus bellos personajes se los inveto un tal Tite Kubo, ese man no sabe el valor de una buena pareja como el IchiRuki y por eso nos tiene a dieta de Rukia, algun dÍa viajare a Japón, le conseguiré una novia y haré que lo obligue a hacer IchiRuki pero hasta que eso pase los personajes y el contexto como tal siguen siendo suyos así que todos los derechos a Tite-sama aunque esta estupides que alguien se atreverá a leer es mía y no la presto a menos de que Tite haga Ichiruki...

_**DE DOCE ROSAS UNA COLOR NARANJA**_

Un día como cualquier otro, soleado y "tranquilo" en la sociedad de almas se encontraba un hombre de aspecto avejentado, y aproximado a unos 100000 años leyendo una de las revistas que le obsequiaban sus fieles amigos del mundo humano, entonces se fijó en un articulo que llamó enormemente su atención, se titulaba _DOCE ROSAS Y UN SOLO CABALLERO_, al parecer trataba de un concurso en el que doce hermosas chicas competían por un solo muchacho, muy apuesto, que en doce noches escogia una de las múltiples bellezas que competían por él, claro antes pasando a las chicas por múltiples pruebas para ver quien era la que merecía el premio mayor junto al chico por el que peleaban, entonces, recordando su novela de las 8 se le ocurrió un excelente idea.

-Chojiro, cita en una reunión urgente a todos los capitanes.

-Como ordene Capitán-comandante...

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES

-Creo que han venido con urgencia porque necesito darles una importante información, además en reemplazo de los capitanes faltantes están algunos amigos humanos que invité.

-Por favor Capitán-comandante, apurese que tengo que ir a experimentar con ratas, digo con shinigamis...

-Pero, ¿para qué quieres humanos Yama-jii?...

-Pues verán, el otro día leía un artículo del mundo humano donde hacían un concurso de 12 mujeres compitiendo por un caballero, entonces en medio de tanto aburrimiento y ahora que tenemos cierto exceso de recursos decidí que para matar el tiempo podríamos recrear algo parecido aquí, en la sociedad de almas...

-Y eso nos incluye porque...

-Bueno verán, hay doce capitanes sin contarme, entonces a cada capitán le asignaré una noche en la que será el presentador del concurso, creará alguna prueba para las doce chicas y será el "anfitrión" usando sus instalaciones como lugar de... como decirlo... grabación.

-¿Pe-pero, está bromeando?

-No, de hecho es muy enserio...

-Y de dónde sacará a las mujeres y al caballero por el que competirán?

-Ya tengo al caballero y encargué a ciertas personas que me buscarán las mujeres, además de alguna que otra voluntaria.

-No pienso participar en esa payasada.

-Tendrá que hacerlo capitán Mayuri, además la prueba será de su libre escogencia, creo que eso podrá gustarle.

-Nemu, prepara las probetas...

-Bien, otra condición es que cada noche se eliminará una chica, para así quedar unicamente con una al final.

-Pero, ¿cómo empezaremos...?

-No se preocupen, mañana empezaremos en mi escuadrón.

-Como ordene Capitán-comandante.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE (MAS BIEN LA NOCHE)

No pregunten de dónde, cómo o por qué pero había un montón de cámaras dirigidas por voluntarios shinigamis de la sociedad de almas, al igual que reflectores y todo el equipo tecnológico necesario, claro todo estaba perfectamente decorado para el concurso que al parecer armaría gran revuelo en los tres mundos, y ya verán por qué...

En el público habían personas de todas las razas, shinigamis, arrancars y humanos, los tres mundos juntos en uno solo porque lo que venía se veía bueno y claro, nadie quería perderselo...

-SILENCIO!- Habló el capitán comandante, que al parecer era el anfitrión de la noche.

De repente todos en el escenario y las sillas del público se callaron, ordenaron y pusieron aureolas en la cabeza (hipotéticamente), Así pudo continuar Yamamoto.

-Como bien saben, la brillante noche de hoy nos reunimos para presenciar el primer concurso de la sociedad de almas, su nombre es: _DE DOCE ROSAS, UNA COLOR NARANJA..._

Este conciste en doce preciosas chicas compitiendo por un solo muchacho, cada noche se eliminará una chica dejando a una sola al final, cada una recibirá un premio pero la última recibirá el mayor de todos, cada noche las chicas pasaran por pruebas impuestas por nuestros capitanes, quienes tendrán un día como anfitriones, claro en sus propias instalaciones, entonces con el Romeo que luego les presentaré se decidirá la ganadora de la noche, los otros puestos y claro, la chica que deba irse... solo podrán hablar entre ellas y no tendrán comunicación con el mundo exterior a excepción de los momentos de los concursos.

Sin mucho más que explicar, les presentaré a nuestro galán y claro, las doce bellezas.

-Es un chico muy peculiar, desde pequeño era capaz de ver almas, y tiene un escandalosso color de cabello, adora el chocolate, ser un sustituto y revolcó la mitad de la sociedad de almas Su nombre es... (redoble de tambores... ) Kurosaki Ichigo!

Entonces se corrieron unas misteriosas cortinas negras detrás del viejo Yamamoto y en medio de estás podía apreciarse un chico de cabello naranja y un ceño fruncido que le hacía lucir especialmente sexy en ese smokin negro que llevaba puesto, claro estaba luchando contra un apretado corbatin rojo que amenazaba con nunca poder salir...

-Muy bien, Kurosaki Ichigo, dinos que fue lo que te empujó a querer ser el galán de las bellas mujeres?

-¿YO QUERER? Ja, ni un pepino, entre la espada de Kenpachi, una sonrisa de Unohana-san y sus ordenes me trajeron aquí... no tengo ni la más mínima intención de participar en esto ni escoger una de las famosas bellezas que hallan traido además yo...

-Si, si lo que digas, lo importante es que estás aquí y participarás en el concurso, entonces prosigamos...

Ichigo frunció aun más el ceño pero decidió callar porque al fin y al cabo ¿Qé caso tenía discutir?...

-Bien, aquí vamos con las doce doncellas, al entrar cada una ocupará una silla de las que están al frente y recibirá una de la docena de rosas, además nos contará la razón por la que decidió venir. Cada rosa tiene un color entre los que no se encuentrá el naranja, no aún...

-La primera chica es una morena preciosa, de considerables atributos, el cabello en coleta y un personalidad felina... su nombre es !Shihouin Youruichi!...

Entonces entró una chica de un escote algo exagerado en traje amarillo, de tirantes delgados, con un corte en las piernas que iva desde su muslo hasta el tobillo de su otra pierna, donde combinaba con lindos zapatos dorados, ahora traía el cabello suelto completamente, dándole un aspecto sexy y salvaje, recibío la rosa amarilla que le ofrecía uno de los asistentes.

-Bien, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tengo serias dudas sobre la sexualidad de Ichigo, en una ocasión me vio totalmente desnuda y casi muere, como si de un bicho raro se tratará, entonces concluí que tal vez esos no eran los cuerpos que le gustaban, sino los que tienen algo más abultado abajo, entonces vine para comprobar mi teoría (cara de maldita perra desgraciada por parte de Ichigo)...

-Excelente señorita Yoruichi, ahora es el turno de la segunda participante, tiene aspecto de niña buena, el cabello corto y rubio, anduvo en traje de peluche durante bastante tiempo, más exactamente una saga y tiene ciertos celos hacía la compañera de batallas de nuestro galán, su nombre es Rin-Rin!

Así entró una chica con un vestido rosa hasta por encima de la rodilla, estilo bata de seda con cuello al estilo tortuga corto cruzado sobre su pecho y el resto de lo que cubría su cuerpo, tenía el cabello adornado con una diadema rosa, se veía realemente tierna, entonces tomó la rosa color rosado que le ofrecía el mismo asistente.

-Yo estoy aquí porque nunca me dejaría ganar de una chica como Rukia, yo soy mejor y se lo demostraré a Ichigo, soy la compañera de batallas más indicada...

-Tu argumento es algo extraño pero a quién le interesa... muy bien, sigamos, la tercera chica es una excelente karateka, de una personalidad algo... masculina pero si sabe como defender a su mejor amiga, su nombre es Arisawa Tatsuki!

Así entró una chica con el ceño casi tan fruncido como el del pelinaranja, llevaba un traje al estilo sastre con una falda corta, de milagro se había puesto falda. Era color gris con una blusa muy pegada al cuerpo color negro, de hecho se veía hermosa, entonces tomó la rosa gris que le ofrecían.

-Al que se atreva a decir algo le romperé la cara, que quede claro que no estoy aquí por más que por acompañar a Orihime porque insistió bastante pero no deseo participar en esta estupidez...

-Que bellas palabras Arisawa... Muy bien, la sigiente concursante es una chica bastante alta, al servicio de la salud, con una capitana muy especial y una hermana en la treceava división, de carácter sumiso y bastante tierna, su nombre es Kotetsu Isane!

Así entró una muchacha de altura respetable, con un vestido del mismo tono de su cabello, lavanda grisaseo, de tirantes delgados y un escote recatado, en sus piernas caía la estilo cascada y terminaba en unos zapatos estilo valeta para no aumentar demaciado su estatura, entonces recibió la rosa del color de su cabello.

-Bien, yo, etto... estoy aquí porque... bueno, la capitana Unohana dijo que necesitaba más chicas para completar a las doce y sonrió, entonces tuve que ceder y.. creo que no estoy muy interesada en el premio mayor.

-Bueno, todos le tememos a la hermosa sonrisa de la capitana... La quinta participante es una chica dulce y tierna, que solía sentir una inmensa admiración hacia su capitán, además pasó gran parte de su vida junto a otro capitán, su nombre es Hinamori Momo!

Entonces entró una pequeña chica vestida con un pequeño escote, tirantes gruesos y final en pìcos, zapatillas altas plateadas y claro, el color de su traje era blanco, entonces amablemente recibió la rosa que le ofrecía el ayudante.

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí porque Ranguiku-san me pidió que la acompañara y creo que no tengo más razones...

-Cortos argumentos pero palabras sustanciosas... La chica número seis es una soñadora, adora el aire otoñal y volar como las hojas de los arboles, no solía saber nada de si misma pero si de todos los demás, más conocida como el rosario de las almas, ella es Senna!

Pasó al escenario una chica de lindos ojos naranja vestida con una bata sencilla pero flotante de un brillantisimo color fucsia, el cabello suelto adornado por una hoja también fucsia, entonces recibió la rosa que le ofrecían, del mismo color que su vestido.

-Estoy aquí porque creo que Ichigo es interesante (sonrisa gigante)...

-Bien, que razones tan profundas (sarcasmo)... La séptima chica solía ser una pequeña niña llorona con dos amiguitos muy especiales pero en un arranque de emoción se transformó en toda un mujer de grandes atributos, es capaz de absorber ceros y además su saliva es curativa, recibamos a Nelliel!

Entonces entró una chica de grandes atributos, con un vestido color verde idéntico a su traje de batalla solo que sin pantalón, unicamente la falda superior y claro sin la espada, de hecho se veía hermosa y resaltaba sus grandes curvas, entonces recibió la rosa verde.

-Estoy aquí porque Itsygo es muy bueno (y está muy bueno ), además el creyó en Nelliel y ayudó a Nelliel.

-Bien, creo que es especial para ti pero eso a nadie le interesa... La chica número ocho es estricta, responsable, usa gafas y siempre carga una misteriosa libreta debajo de su brazo, suele regñar a su capitán por ebrío y para muchos es una aburrida... Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Nanao Ise!

Así entró una chica que por cierto no traía gafas y llevaba el cabello suelto, un vestido muy pegado al cuerpo con un escote considerable, la parte inferior le llegaba a los tobillos y tenía un muy lindo color azul cielo, se veía preciosa, más de uno quedó impresionado con la actual apariencia de la chica.

-Estoy aquí solamente porque el capitán Kyouraku dijo que era una aburrida, entonces me obligó a participar y compró un vestido y todo lo demás...

-Creo que el capitán Kyoraku tiene muy buen gusto... La Novena participante es una mujer de grandes atributos, el cabello rojo-anaranjado adornado por un par de accesorios mágicos, un rostro infantil y una personalidad tierna y algo distraida, recibamos a Inoue Orihime!

Entró al escenario una chica de grandes curvas, vestida con un traje rojo de un escote no muy exagerado, no muy pequeño, el vestido largo hasta los tobillos y tirantes amarrados detras del cuello, llevaba el cabello suelto peor en vez de sus habituales adornos unos brillantes igualemtne rojos, se veía ardiente y dejó a muchos impresionados con su inmensa belleza, tomó su rosa. el Kurosaki casi ni se inmutó aunque tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa peor iguelmente era irrlevante para él.

-Etto, yo participo porque me gusta Kurosaki-kun y espero que el me escoja, creo que ahora todos lo saben...

-Bien, hasta ahora has sido la más interesada en el premio mayor... La participante número 10 es una chica de curvas aún más grandes, casi siempres descubierta, suele atrapar a su capitán entre sus valles de los dioses y usar su uniforme sin muhco recato... su nombre es Matsumoto Ranguiku!

Así accedio al escenario la bien conocida ebría preciosa del seretei, vestida de un morado claro brillante como la escarcha, ropa de infarto, un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, unido a unos pantalonsillos calientes a unos 10 cm bajo las piernas, era diminuto y excitante, claro nadie se impresionó mucho puesto que siempre la veían vestida así o más atrevida.

-Estoy aquí porque el concurso se ve bastante interesante, además quién no caería con mis atributos, y creo que la cámara me adora …

-No hay duda de tus atributos... La undécima candidata es una chica robotica, muy fria, nunca sonrie, demasiado sumisa solo a un capitán, parece que no siente dolor y usa su mano como un taladro, su nombre es Kurotsushi Nemu!

Entonces entró al teniente de la doceava división, como siempre con su cara inmutable. Traía al cabello suelto que se le veía precioso, bastante largo, un vestido color negro parecido al habitual solo que en tirantes, con un escote más pronunciado y brillantes regados por todo el vestido, claro se veía hermosa y sus piernas lucían más bonitas con el brillo del nuevo vestido, tomó la rosa negra que le ofrecían.

-Estoy aquí porque Mayuri-sama quería experimentar...

-Para ti eso es más que suficiente... Bien, recibamos a la última de las chicas (lo mejor para el final ), una linda muchacha, de baja estatura, ojos penetrantes, familia noble – Ichigo no podía creerlo, ¿era quién pensaba?- que en una ocasión rompió las reglas de la sociedad de almas y fue salvada de una ejecución por nadie más ni nadie menos que nuestro galán, -Claro que era quién pensaba, blanco es gallina lo pone y frito se come...-mujer de carácter fuerte y palabras directas, constantes insultos y perfectas actuaciones, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Kuchiki Rukia!

Derrame nasal, infarto y boca hasta el suelo de todos los presentes, claro a Ichigo casi se le van los ojos, no pudo disimular y más de uno se dio cuenta, entre ellos Byakuya... Rukia traía puesto un vestido para morirse, en la parte superior una forma de corset, en estraple que dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos, unas curvas misteriosas y atrayendes, su cintura se veía demaciado estrecha, como si pudiera ser rodeada con una sola mano, su tasero y caderas se veían extremadamente agarrables (...), luego el vestido llevaba una falda muy corta que cubría tan solo unos 20 cm de sus piernas, extrañamente largas, que terminaban en unas lindas sandalias de tacón color plateado, claro, el color de su vestimenta era lo más intrigante, era idéntico al color de sus ojos, formando una perfecta y misteriosa combinación entre azul fuerte y violeta, era tan hipnótico, el Kurosaki estaba embobado. Traía el cabello recogido en una extraña coleta con su habitual mechón sobre su rostro color crema como su cuerpo, su peinado era idéntico al que había usado en la ocasión de año nuevo cuando Urahara le había prestado un kimono, no traía maquillaje pero sus labios se veían tan... ¿besables?... si, besables, carnosos, esponjosos y lucían dulces de un invitador color carmín. Las pestañas de sus preciosas lagunas lucían más negras y largas, un pequeño rubor se extendía por sus mejillas, la chica se veía preciosa y toda la sociedad de almas e Ichigo lo notaron al primeraso, ya había varias ambulancias esperando fuera...

-De acuerdo, vamos al punto, primero, dejen de mirarme como si su vida dependiera de ello, en especial tu Ichigo, ya lo note -agua fiestas pensaba el pelinaranja- Segundo, estoy aquí solo porque el capitán Ukitake me lo pidió, no planeo ganar ni durar aquí.

-Ku-Ku-Kuchiki... (mirada asesina a Yamamoto viejo verde por parte de Byakuya), etto Kuchiki Rukia, puede tomar la rosa...

Rukia tomó la rosa qu ele ofrecía el asistente boquiabierto hasta el piso, era la rosa más bella, a la vez la más exótica, del color del vestido, del color de sus ojos, la rosa más bella de las que habían pasado, según Ichigo correspondía a la más bella del las chicas, la única que había logrado atrapar su atención- Pero qué diablos estaba pensando, ya le estaba afectando el ambiente...

-Bien (mirada disimulada a la silla número doce), estas son nuestras doce chicas, el día de hoy celebraremos una cena cermonial para el incio del concurso, ese fue su anfitrión de la noche uno, el capitán-comandante Yamamoto Guenryusay...

Más adelante pasaron a la mesa de catorce puestos, doce para las chicas y otros dos para Ichigo y el comandante, cada uno se sentó en su convención de colores que al parecer usarian durante todo el concurso, las chicas con su rosa e Ichigo una daga color naranja, el capitán-comandante tomó el puesto sobrante.

No sabía si era porque algún demonío se había ensañado contra él o si por el contrario alguna divinidad le había concedido esa dicha pero si estaba entre el cielo y el infierno, por cosas de la vida le tocó en la silla junto a la de Rukia y el hecho de que el fuera, ciertamente bastante alto y la chica de una muy pequeña estatura lo estaba torturando y a la vez dandole un regalo de los angeles. No pudo concentrarse durante toda la cena en su comida, solo pudo ver el nacimiento de dos lindos pedacitos de carne pegados al pecho de cierta shinigami, cuando se agachaba sentía que moriría, un ángulo superior siempre era el mejor.

Rukia no era estupida, mucho menos distraida, claro que se había fijado en las constantes, por no decir permanentes miradas que dirigía el Kurosaki a cierta parte de su anatomía, no quizo decirle nada, no solamente porque luego se lo cobraría sino porque le gustaba demaciado la cara de idiota que ponía Ichigo al mirarla, lo que más le agradaba de eso es que sin importar las grandes curvas de las otras, sus escotes exagerados y sus anormales cuerpos solamente ella había logrado captar la atención del chico pelinaranja, al parecer ella teníaalgo especial que no tenían las otras.

Lo que no sabía era que ese algo especial era simplemente ella, el sólo hecho de ser Rukia la hacía mil veces más importante para el muchacho.

Pero no solamente ellos dos habían estado dandose cuenta de las miradas y claro, mirandose sino una chica, que a los ojos de todos podía parecer muy distraida pero realmente era muy atenta, sabía ver las cosas de lejos y esa era una de ellas, Orihime estuvo observando toda la cena las insistentes miradas del pelinaranja a Rukia, que más que mirarla parecía comersela con los ojos, esto ponía realmente triste a Inoue, si había decidido entrar a ese concurso era porque tenía la esperanza de que Ichigo la mirara, pero no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera la morena. Ella habia escogido un vestido sin mucho escote para no atraer las miradas morvosas de Ichigo, sino más bien las amorosas, aunque para todos pareciera que como Ichigo miraba a Rukia no era más que por morvo, ella sabía que no era así, eran de puro amor, claro una admiración por la belleza de la Kuchiki pero nada más que eso, admiración, al parecer el cariño reinaba en las orbes chocolate del pelinaranja, mirada que jamás dedicaría a ella...

La cena acabo un par de horas luego, al parecer la ceremonía de inciación llegaba a su fin, las chicas tomaron sus rosas, se despidieron del público y se dirigieron a la que sería su primera estación, el segundo escuadrón, a regañadientes los recibio Soi Fong y se dispuso a mostrarles el lugar que ocuparían durante la noche, un habitación con 11 camas.

-Y la número doce, capitana?...

-Youruichi-sama no puede dormir con plebeyas como ustedes, ella ocupará la habitación que tenía antes de se fuera...

-QUE?

CONTINUARA...

BIEN, FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO... ¿LARGO?... NO LO SE, JUZGUEN USTEDES, CREO QUE ESTE FIC VA PARA 13 O 14 CAPITULOS, ESTE, LOS DE LAS DOCE ROSAS Y TAL VEZ UNO FINAL, AUNQUE NO LO SE, DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS...

OTRA COSA IMPORTANTE: ESTOS DIAS ESTOY HASTA LE CUELLO CON PROYECTOS, TENGO QUE HACER UNA SILLA PLEGABLE, ES PARA MI PROFESOR DE DISEÑO Y REDISEÑAR UNA IMAGEN CORPORATIVA POR LO QUE NO TENDRE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR O PUBLICAR MUY PRONTO, LES RUEGO TENGAN MUCHA PACIENCIA Y NO SE ABURRAN DE ESPERAR, IGUALMENTE CUALQUIER MOMENTO LIBRE UQE ME QUEDE LO DESTINARE A CONTINUAR ESTE FIC, ESPEOR QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME BRINDEN TODO SU APOYO, AVISO DESDE HOY, LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DEMORARAN PERO NO DESESESPEREN QUE IGUALMENTE LLEGARAN...

LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA LECTURA Y ME DEJEN UN HUMILDE REVIEW...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	2. escabullendose con Soi Fong

HOLA

¡Oh Dios mio, reviví!

Enserio, se me cae la cara de la vergüenza, no soy capaz ni de mirar cuántas fechas en el calendario me tardé pero espero me perdonen porque tengo mis razones, estúpidas pero las tengo y a continuación les contaré: Sucede que el computador sufrió un colapso de virus y me vi obligada a formatearlo, nada se salvó y cuando digo nada es nada, tenía unos cuantos capitulos escritos y al encontrarme con que ya no tenía nada eso me desmotivó, cuando veia el fic en fanfiction me daba una rabia terrible y enserio, no quería verlo pero bueno, al fin me decidí a continuar y rehacerlo...

Antes que nada y para no dar tanto rodeo muchas gracias a estas personas tan lindas:

**KarenUrquiiola: **Jummm me hiciste pensar y ¿por qué no estamos allí? Pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, ya estan las doce, nos tocaría de infiltradas pero eso no se puede... cierto tal vez Rukia gane pero uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida, pero ni siquiera yo lo se porque hasta ahora voy en el segundo capitulo, entonces será esperar, eso es un misterio hasta para mi...

**ichi-kia-chan: **Lamento la demora y que tal vez los demás capitulos demoren peor creeme que no me dejan en paz para nada, no puedo siquiera respirar y bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espeor que sigas leyendo y me tengas paciencia.

**Pame 18: **Que bueno que te haya hecho reir pero bueno, ese es uno de los objetivos d emi vida, hacer rerir y claro, reirme, creeme adoro la risa y el humor, tal vez por eso sólo pienso en historias de ese tipo y creeme yo también espero que me vaya bien en los proyectos, sino juro que mato al profesor...

**darisu-chan: **Creeme, mi objetivo era un Yama-jii estilo maestro Rochi (El viejito verde de Dragon Ball...) y creo qu elo conseguí, al muy maldito casi se le van los ojos *cof cof como a Ichi cof cof* y creeme, no tenía ni la menor idea de que haría Soi Fong pero creo que salió algo decente... y bueno, tal vez tus sospechas sean acertadas.

**CESE- Yopo: **Lo siento si exageré un poquito respesto a la ropa de rukia peor bueno, la intensión es lo que escribí en lo que pensaba Orihime, el hecho de que Ichi no la mirara con morvo y bueno, el humor de un Yamamoto pervertido, Byakuya celoso, etc... Pero si, tienes razón, adoro a Rukia a morir, es mi personaje femenino favorito, realmente me gusta mucho y no solo su aspecto, también su personalidad, bien, espero que sigas leyendo y bueno, que rías mucho...

**Etterna Fanel: **Esto continúa, lento pero lo hace, toda la razón del mundo mujer no las puedo dejar así, mi deber moral no me lo permite y bueno, realmente amo que te guste la historia y creo que tienes razón, tal vez sin querer o queriendo Rukia gana y habrá más de un Ichi con cara de idiota... te apoyo ¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!.

**Lovetamaki1: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y por aquí la esperada continuación, espero que leas con gusto...

**Evanna-p118: **Me pone realmente feliz que te rías y me agrada mucho que suspires y bueno, tal vez tarde un poco peor por aquí el capitulo nuevo, espeor que llene tus espectativas y creme creo que odio es una palabra muy fuerte pero fastidio si le queda, realmente no se que pasaba por la cabeza de Tite para poner eso, creeme, tal vez la amaría (bueno, tal vez no tanto por lo inocente...) peor querer quedarse con Ichi, eso no me gusta, pero en este fic ella no tiene nada de malo, por lo contrario es muy reflexiba y bueno, creo que quedará con cieto emito al final... Tranquila, no me acosas, me motivas y bueno, tengo que continurar, es un deber moral...

**Giby-chan: **¡Dios mio!, no sabes como me apena no haber tenido pronto la continuación, pero como explique antes, aunque no sea una excusa me desmotivé mucho y bueno... espero que entiendas y disfrutes de este capitulo...

**Albii-chan: **Si pudiera me disculparia mil y una veces, no sabes como me siento decepcionada de mi misma pero bueno... ya el tiempo pasó y espero que me disculpen por tardar tanto, deseo de todo corazón que disfrutes de este capitulo...

**MaryKurosaki: **Lo lamento, de verdad lamento que se haya quedado así pero aquí traigo la actualisación que espeor no decepcione a nadie, de verdad gracias por tener paciencia y bueno, ojala disfrutes de este capitulo...

_**DOCE ROSAS – ESCABULLENDOSE CON SOI FONG**_

El día empezó sin que el sol siquiera hiciera señas de asomarse por el horizonte. Un shinigami perteneciente a la división de los famosos asesinos tocó una trompeta a las 4:30 de la mañana al mejor estilo militar. Luego de que todas las chicas se hubieran despertado con el estruendoso sonido se sintieron realmente reclutadas como cadetes.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? - Gritó Tatsuki.

-Significa, señoritas, que desde este momento empiezan a prepararse para su misión... -Dijo el ruidoso intruso.

-¿Cómo se supone que debamos prepararnos? - Replicó Arisawa

-Hay unas duchas en la habitación al lado de esta, el día de hoy deben de usar la ropa típica del escuadrón de servicio secreto. El vestuarío estará sobre su cama una vez salgan de la ducha.

-¿Significa eso que tendremos que volver desnudas? - Dijo algo aterrada Nanao

-Como quieran, mi capitana envía la razón de que deberán estar listas para desayunar a las 5:00, si me lo permiten, me retiro...

Cuando el chico se fue todas las presentes suspiraron sabiendo que el concurso no sería nada común. Caminaron de forma desordenada hasta las duchas y se bañaron en ropa interior por si había camaras ocultas y vaya que tenían razón. Mientras ellas se aseaban cinco cámaras ocultas las grababan y, detrás de los aparatos, mirando una pantalla gigante, estaban Yamamoto, Ichigo, kyoraku, Keigo, Kon y un montón de curiosos con la vista pegada a los mojados cuerpos de las mujeres. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, una vez en su vida había visto completamente desnuda a Youruichi pero de ahí a tener once damas desfilando aquí y allá con la lencería pegada al cuerpo y el cabello desordenado había un universo de distancia.

-¿Por qué todas usan solamente ropa roja, blanca o negra?

-Esa es una buena pregunta...

-¿Cómo es que ellas tienen toda esa ropa tan llamativa mientras nosotros usamos un taparrabos debajo del traje de shinigami?

Todos los hombres se voltearon a ver a Yumichika y luego dirigieron la vista al lugar donde se ponía el famoso taparrabos. Definitivamente tenían que acutalizar su guardarropas de ropa interior, era ridiculo ir usando un taparrabos blanco debajo de un muy suelto traje negro. Los hombres shinigami no tienen estilo.

VOLVIENDO CON LAS DAMAS

Un desfile de once mujeres en una habitación con once camas podía apreciarse mientras todas se enfundaban en un traje negro que tenía como distintivo para cada una un cinturon del color de su rosa. A algunas el traje negro se le pegaba a las curvas de tal forma que parecían más grandes, en cambio a otras – Dígase Rukia – Se les veía como guante en una mano, armonicas con el ambiente y dignas de ser llamadas ninjas.

-¿Que piensan de que mientras nosotrass compartimos una habitación, nos bañamos con agua fria y probablemente desayunamos café con tostadas, Youruichi se queda en una habitación mullida con una cama doble, es despertada con suavidad, se baña en una tina de agua caliente y aceites aromaticos y come langosta? - Matsumoto dejó su pregunta al aire, recibiendo la aprobación de todas en el cuarto, sin embargo guardaban silencio.

Hablando del rey de Roma, que por la esquina se asoma; Youruichi estaba en su cama tamaño King, envuelta en una bata de finisima seda amarilla y cubierta con colchas de plumas de pavo. Soi fong terminaba de preparar la lujosa tina con aceites aromaticos, agua tibia y burbujas, le planchaba el traje negro con la espalada descubierta y revisaba que la langosta y el cabiar estuvieran a la temperatura perfecta.

Cuando las doce mujeres estuvieron listas el sol ya había empezado a salir por detrás de las montañas, eran casi las seis de la mañana y estaban reunidas con Soi Fong, quien debía explicarles la misión de ese día.

-Esuchen, aquí todas van a demostrarme su destresa, que aunque no es comparable a la de Youruichi-sama, espero no me decepcione. En el interior de las instalaciones del escuadrón número dos he escondido once pergaminos facilmente detectables mediante el reiatsu, deberán sortear trampas y guardias en todas las puertas hasta hacerse con los papeles. Además, como debo seguir reglas del concurso, que impliquen algo amoroso y se relacionen con otras misiones, cada pergamino tiene el nombre de los ingredientes para una pócima de "enamoramiento" desarrollada por el capitán Mayuri. Luego de tener los pergaminos deben conseguir únicamente los dos primeros ingredientes de la pócima y presentarse aquí con las tres cosas. Ovbiamente la persona que no consiga el pergamino, por lo tanto no conseguirá los ingredientes, será descalificada. Pero también es justo que si una compañera suya consiguió el papel pueden quitarselo mediante los medios necesarios. Bien, banda de cucarachas y Yourichi-sama, su misión comienza en este instante.

Las chicas se apresuraron creando un caos enorme en la gigantesca habitación, movieron sillas para un lado y otro hasta que al final no quedó ninguna en el lugar con la excpeción de Youruichi y soi Fong, que compartían una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias por la habitación Soi Fong...

-Oh, Youruichi-sama, nunca nada será lo suficientemente bueno para usted.

-Pero si estuvo de maravilla...

-Además, aquí tengo un pergamino para usted y los dos primeros ingredientes, no quería que se mezclara con esos insectos...

-Gracias Soi Fong, te debo una. Aunque sabes aque facilmente había podido conseguir la lista y los ingredientes...

-Si Youruichi-sama, pero era un desperdicio de sus habilidades.

-Creo que dormiré en lo que ellas se matan por encontrar estos papelitos...

Con únicamente diez pergaminos en juego, todas las chicas corrían de un lugar para otro evitando ser vistas por los guardias y creando confusión respecto a dónde se encontraban ya que aunque fueran facilmente localizables mediante el reiatsu, había tanto en el lugar que se convertía en una tarea tediosa y confusa.

Tras casi tres horas los doce pergaminos tenían dueña pero eso no evitaba que la chica que no tenía hoja cambiara cada cinco minutos. Las mujeres actuaban como gatas cuando de ganar se trataba y cuando no era Nell quien no lo tenía pasaba a ser Nanao y luego Senna y luego Matsumoto. Así repitiendose un circulo vicioso mientras todas buscaban febrilmente los ingredientes.

DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS

La misma pantalla gigante en la que habían estado mirando por la mañana a las mujeres bañandose, era ahora el centro de atención de al menos una veintena de hombres, entre ellos algunos capitanes, tenientes y humanos – como Ichigo - .

-Es increible como se pelan las unas con las otras por un papelito, ¿Qué hiciste para tener toda esa atención puesta en ti Ichigo?

-No seas idiota Keigo, yo no sabía de este estúpido concurso y no estoy de acuerdo con convertirme en un puto premio...

Lo que todos en esa habitación notaron era tan obvio que Ichigo era de por si, muy idiota al no darse cuenta de que todo el tiempo que ocupo hablandole a Keigo había estado con la vista clavada en el punto de la pantalla donde una chica de bonitos ojos violeta se movía de un lado para otro cual gato, esquivando guardias, trampas y pasando obstáculos escurridisos. Aunque todos lo notaron nadie le dijo nada a Ichigo, sería iniciar una discusión inutil y nadie quería distraer su atención de las damas.

VOLVIENDO A LAS INSTALACIONES DEL SEGUNDO ESCUADRÓN

Las chicas se habían perdido de la vista de todos dejando a la imaginación a quién le faltaba pergamino o ya tenía al menos uno, de los dos ingredientes. En medio de esa incógnita un tambor resonó por todas las habitaciones avizando que el tiempo estaba agotado y tenían que reunirse de nuevo para comparar los resultados.

Cuando estuvieron todas las mujeres reunidas en el cuarto con trece sillas se levantó Soi Fong de la mesa recibiendo la atención de todas las cámaras y hablando en voz fuerte y clara.

-Antes de descubrir cual fue la chica que no pudo sobrevivir a la prueba, traemos un resúmen de los momentos más relevantes.

Luego de haber dicho eso las imágenes en los televisores de todo shinigami que estuviera viendo el concurso se distorcionaron mostrando cada uno de los momentos interesantes que habían vivido las mujeres haciendo su misión.

En primer lugar estaba Matsumoto bajándose el uniforme hasta dejar al descubierto sus generosas curvas femeninas porque un guardia la había atrrapado y encerrado en una celda, ella ni corta ni perezosa usó sus armas mortales y consiguió el pase libre en cuestión de segundos.

A continuación de Matsumoto venía Orihime ofreciendole platos de comida a otros dos guardias que le prohibían el paso a una habitación. Ellos probaron el platillo de la muchacha y ni siquiera haberlo masticado habían salido corriendo rumbo al baño bajo la atónita mirada de la chica.

En la siguiente estaba Nemu como protagonista, haciendo un hueco en el suelo del tamaño de seis veces su cuerpo, luego entraba en él y salia por el otro lado de una habitación, agarraba el pergamino y hacía un nuevo hueco al lado del original para salir exactamente al lado del hueco que estaba en la primera habitación.

En otra escena mientras Hinamori se acercaba a punto de tomar el pergamino un fuerte viento acompañado de un montón de hojas otoñales la sacó volando, luego apareció Senna volando con su mismo viento, tomó el papel y se largó en medio de un remolino de aire.

En la última toma salía una extensa recopilación de las piruetas de karate realizadas por Tatsuki mientras evitaba las trampas, golpeaba a los guardias, se escabullía por entre los complicados laberintos y le regalaba uno que otro golpe seco a alguna de las mujeres.

-No siendo más lo que tenemos para enseñarles, vamos a revizar los ingredientes y pergaminos que trajeron cada una de las chicas. Recuerden que eran los dos primeros, y claro tienen que ser los correctos. Aquí un pergamino gigante con los ingredientes escritos y al lado una muestra de cada uno.

El pergamino rezaba textualmente:

Pétalo de rosa del jardín privado de la doctora Unohana.

Chocolate escondido en los cabellos de Kempachi por la teniente Yachiru.

Cabello y lágrima de la victima

Todas las mujeres pusieron sobre la mesa lo que habían obtenido. La mayoría tenían un pétalo rojo, rosado, blanco, amarillo o morado, y junto a este un trozo de chcolate y una hoja de papel enrrollada y atada con una cinta negra.

Las cámaras enfocaron la parte de la mesa que correspondía a una de las chicas, tenía al frente solamente el pétalo. Cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ese punto en especial todos los televisores de la sociedad de almas entraron a un corte comercial sin saber la chica perdedora. Incluido el televisor gigante de Yamamoto.

MIENTRASTANTO EN LOS COMERCIALES

Anuncios Chappy te dice: Gratis un peluche de Chappy por la compra de tos tubos de _soul candy_, oferta únicamente válida hasta el dos de enero del 2040.

El bar del sake adulterado te dice: Las chicas entran gratis los viernes en la noche.

Accesorios para el cabello te dice: Solamente por este mes, cascabeles y plumas a mitad de precio.

Tienda de recuerdos te dice: Solamente por hoy, ofertas especiales en peluches de fresas y peluquines anaranjados.

Sociedad de mujeres shinigami te dice: Viaja con descuentos estas vacaciones si llevas a tu capitán contigo, playa paradisiaca con sandías incluidas.

Oomaeda te dice: Compra oro en las tiendas Oomaeda.

Escuadrón de ciencias te dice: Se buscan ratas de laboratorio voluntarias para ensayos peligrosos.

VOLVIENDO DE COMERCIALES

-Damas y caballeros, la chica en retirarse hoy del concurso es – redoble de tambores - ¡Kotetsu Isane!

La chica en cuestión se levantó de su silla mientras las otras la abrazaban y lloraban diciendo que nada sería igual sin ella pero la verdad es que a nadie le importaba.

-Bien Isane, no participarás más en este concurso pero tenemos un premio de consolación para ti...

Por la puerta entró un guapisimo muchacho enfundado en un elegante traje de pingüino, le entregó a Isane un ramo de flores color lavanda y le ofreció el gancho mientras la escoltaba al exterior, donde la esperaba Unohana con una _preciosa_ sonrisa surcandole el rostro.

-No siendo más, no me encantó ser su anfitriona y me apena que Yourichi-sama tenga que demostrar su infinita superioridad contra esta clase de basura pero como es obvio que será la ganadora de seguro, les deseo suerta para que no queden tan destrozada como sé que lo harán. Hasta luego damas, su siguiente paradero serán las instalaciones del escuadrón tres.

Las mujeres salieron y tuvieron que caminar todo el sendero hasta el que solía ser escuadrón de Ichimaru Gin, las cámaras las siguieron hasta la entrada del lugar, donde un muy risueño Keigo las estaba esperando con una pantaloneta y una camisa Hawaiana roja. Tenía una pícara sonrisa de lado a lado del rostro.

-Bienvenidas _damitas_... A partir de este momento yo soy su anfitrión y hasta el día de mañana es mi trabajo brindarles la mejor atención posible. Si gustan, entren y acomodense en donde les plazca, dejen las maletas aquí, yo me encargaré de que las lleven a su habitación.

Las chicas entraron un poco dudosas. El interior era la digna copia de la mansión playboy y cuando devolvieron la mirada hasta su "anfitrión" el chico llevaba puesta una bata morada al mejor estilo Hugh Hefner, junto con una pipa que no había encendido pero tenía igualmente en la boca.

-Ponganse cómodas muñecas...

Nadie supo de donde ni a nadie le interesó pero un negro tacón de aguja salió volando hasta darle de lleno en la cara al pobre Keigo, que quedó tendido en el suelo viendo estrellitas mientras las chicas reían complacidas.

Asano duró una media hora soñando con las revistas que lo habían inspirado para tremenda decoración y cuando despertó seguía sobre la alfombra pero tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Se levantó y con las mejillas rojas del dolor se dirigió a todas las chicas.

-Bellezas mias, esta noche pueden descansar todo lo que quieran pero mañana será un día arduo y nos encontraremos con Ichigo. Si siguen por aquel pasillo encontrarán seis diferentes habitaciones, donde esté la maleta del color que les corresponde es donde deben dormir. Sobra decir que es por parejas y en una habitación serán tres mujeres, es al azar así que no se molesten. Pueden retirarse.

El mismo tacón de hace un rato salió volando sin origen aparente. De nuevo Keigo quedó sin conciencia en el centro del salón mientras las chicas se retiraban a buscar el cuarto que les correspondía.

VEA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO POR EL MISMO CANAL, PERO NO PROBABLEMENTE A LA MISMA HORA NI EL MISMO DÍA...

HOLA

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo tanto como yo escribiendolo. Esta vez no abandonaré el fic pero tal vez si tarde un poquito en actualizar pero no desesperen que ya tengo la inspiración de nuevo...

Además les aviso que la próxima misión tendrá que ver mucho con lencería y bueno, espero que me regalen su apoyo porque en lo que venga también habrán escenas de la convivencia nocturna en las habitaciones.

Espero que se hayan leido, cuidense mucho y no se olviden de venir a leer la próxima vez el _reality _favorito de todo fanfiction.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	3. Entreteniendo a keigo

HOLA

Traigo el nuevo capitulo del mejor _reality _jamás creado en mi cabeza... ok, dejemonos de "modestias" y mejor empesemos de buena manera, aradeciendo a los tripulantes que tienen esta nave a flote. De verdad gracias a estas bellas personitas:

**Albii-chan**

**Akisa**

**Darisu-chan**

**Pame 18**

**Elenita-chan**

**Rinmy Uchiha**

**Kureimy (Dobles gracias XD)**

**Nemesis 2012**

**Koral Kurosaki (Dobles gracias a ti también :D)**

De verdad aprecio todo su apoyo y también a quien lee en silencio, de cualquier forma me facina que les haya gustado la hitoria y bueno, siendo así no daré tantas vueltas. Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo pero la historia es completamente mia. Sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten!

**DOCE ROSAS - "ENTRETENIENDO" A KEIGO**

Las once mujeres iban en fila india buscando el cuarto en el que estarían sus cosas, así quedó el orden del primer cuarto hasta el útlimo: Senna y Nell, Youruichi y Nanao, Nemu y Rin Rin, Matsumoto y Rukia y el cuarto con tres chicas que eran Orihime, Hinamori y Tatsuki.

Estaban tan cansadas que entraron junto con su pareja y cerraron la puerta con tal de usar la cama lo más pronto posible. Pero como era casi obvio había cámaras ocultas en cada una de las habitaciones así que en un cuartel no muy lejano de allí un gran grupo de hombres veían embobados once pantallas, pues las mujeres se iban a poner el pijama pensando inocentemente que no tendrían problemas.

Para una mejor visión del televidente se tranismitiieron una por una las escenas de cada habitación, pasando por situaciones comunes y corrientes hasta extrañeses sin sentido;

En el cuarto número uno estaban Senna y Nell, la primera ya se había puesto un pijama naranja de vestido corto con grabado de hojas mientras la otra vestía uno de tirantes y pantaloneta verde. Nell miraba la televisión con admiración casi devota y Senna hacía flotar una hoja otoñal entre sus dedos. Por lo demás, la vista era realmente aburrida.

En la segunda habitación Youruichi estaba encima de Nanao sin explicación alguna hasta que a algún inteligente se le ocurrió hacer un acercamiento a las chicas y vieron que la morena le estaba intentando sacar algo del sostén a la de gafas. Luego de un poco de lucha la de cabello violeta sonrió victoriosa mientras sostenía entre sus dedos el relleno que recientemente le había extraido a la teniente, que tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Y una copa más grande que la otra.

En el cuarto número tres estaba Nemu en estado más bien "apagado" mientras Rin Rin la movía febrilmente como queriendo despertarla. Cuando al fin se sintió movimiento alguno por parte de Nemu, ésta amenazó con su mano de taladro a la chica de rubio cabello mientras ella se alejaba temerosa y esperaba que Nemu guardara su arma. Cuando al fin lo hizo volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedar cual máquina recién apagada bajo la atenta mirada de alivio de Rin Rin, que sencillamente se recostó en su cama y se decidió a dormir.

En la cuarta habitación Estaba Rukia arrinconada contra la pared ante la inquisidora mirada de Matsumoto, que escudriñaba en su rostro como buscando algo. Matsumoto se paró, se quitó la ropa ante la atónita mirada de la pequeña Kuchiki y fue hasta su maleta, se puso un pijama de vestido, claramente dos tallas menos de la que debería usar y volvió junto a Rukia. Invitándola a hacer lo mismo que ella. Rukia sencillamente se quitó la blusa y el pantalón que llevaba quedando en ropa interior, corrió hasta su maleta y sacó el pijama amarillo que solía pertenecer a Yuzu pero no contó con que llegara Ranguiku y se la arrebatara y rasgara la tela en mil pedazos con una maestría digna de un gato. Luego sacó otra prenda de su propia maleta y se la entregó a la Kuchiki, que la extendió entre sus dedos apreciando la diminuta pieza que le habían entregado. Estando acosada por la mirada de Matsumoto se puso la pequeña bata que conseguia ocultar lo estrictamente necesario y se sonrojó un poco ante la sonrisa de aprovación de la rubia.

En el útlimo cuarto Tatsuki escuchaba a Orihime, que, al aprecer decía incoherencias mientras Hinamori sonreía divertida ante la extraña conversación. Estaban, en lo que al parecer, era una pijamada, con almohadas de por medio, comida chatarra y peinados elaborados mientras discutían sobre chicos. Eso podría pasar por ser el cuarto más "normal".

Los hombres que veían todo a través de la pantalla se sintieron decepcionados cuando las luces empezaron a apagarse y quedó únicamente el cuarto en el que Matsumoto se ponía una mascarilla de aguacate pareciendo un monstruo de algas de los de Byakuya. Cuando al fin se sintió preparada para dormir también apagó la luz y se decidió a dormir. Todos hicieron lo mismo, sin saber lo que al día siguiente les esperaba.

La brillante mañana de cielo azul se dio paso por todo el seiretei, iluminando cada rincón y colandose por todas las ventanas, incluyendo los cuartos de chicas durmiendo como focas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el día quería comenzar y no lo haría sin ellas. Así que como estaban más descansadas que el día anterior se pararon de buen humor y se bañaron ésta vez cada una en el cuarto que les había sido asignado y, milagrosamente, en el baño no había cámaras ocultas. A excpeción de las de Keigo, pero nadie sabía de su existencia salvo el mismo Keigo.

Cuando estuvieron listas con la ropa que solían usar en un día cualquiera, ya sea sudaderas, faldas o escotes profundos, se dirigieron a la mesa donde desayunarían con Keigo. Una vez allí se hubicaron en la mesa según su rosa se lo indicaba y se dispusieron a devorar todo el alimento, porque ocntrario a lo que cualquier hombre creería, estas chicas tenían un apetito voráz, comían lo que fuera y hasta que estuvieran satisfechas. Ninguna seguía dietas estúpidas y más bien se atragantaban con deliciosos manjares ofrecidos por el escuadrón número tres hasta que no quedó ni una borona en nungún plato.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la sala donde las estaría esperando Keigo, que las recibió con un cálido abrazo a cada una y por su parte aceptó de buena manera los múltiples golpes que venían de muchas chicas. Cuando se hubieron sentado él se hizo en una silla algo parecida a un trono y se dirigió a todas con la intención de comunicarles la misión del día.

-Mis perfectas preciosuras, el día de hoy, seré su anfitrión y el objeto de su misión... Pero ¿En qué consiste?... Pues dejenme decirles que este será un día hermoso gracias a ustedes y además adivinen... ¡Habrá mucha piel!... No me miren así, su misión es muy sencilla, lo único que tendrán que hacer será seducirnos a Ichigo y a mi – ya que me ví obligado a incluir a Ichigo porque de no ser así, sería solamente yo-.

-A ver si entendí, ¿Tendremos que provocarlos, a Ichigo y a ti?... Y una mierda que voy a hacer eso.

-No uses ese lenguaje Tatsuki, es solamente un bonito modelaje en ropa sexy, nada más y no hay cambios de misión. Cuando vuelvan a su habitación encontrarán la ropa que les corresponde y cuando estén listas vendrán hasta aquí, donde estaremos nosotros dos. No tengo nada más que decirles bellezas, retirense pero vuelvan pronto...

Un fuerte murmullo se extendió por la sala, repelta de mujeres indignadas por su inapropiada misión. Sin embargo si debían hacerlo, lo mejor era salir rápido de eso, pues al mal paso, darle prisa.

Mientras las chicas corrieron a cambiarse de ropa se dio lugar a un corte comercial.

LOS COMERCIALES

Dcumentales shinigami tv: Te invita a ver el espectacular especial sobre la vida salvaje de Hueco mundo.

La nueva sección de cuéntale a Ukitake: No se pierdan el especial de problemas de pareja con Sentarou y Kyone negando rotundamente su relación.

Medicinas de Unohana: Sellador de cortes superficiales a mitad de precio.

La vida de un vizard (Nuevo reality): El día de hoy, ¿Por qué Hyori llama a Shinji pelado? Y el escandaloso dato del nombre de las revistas más leidas por los vizard.

Dulces y meriendas: Embajadores de algas ahora en tamaño extra familiar.

VOLVIENDO DE LOS COMERCIALES

La sala ya no tenía la vasta cantidad de muebles de antes, ahora tenía una especie de pasarela decorada con telas y encajes negros, blancos y rojos. Al frente de la pequeña pista había dos grandes y acolchadas sillas mirando directamente el lugar donde tendría presencia el "acto".

En cada silla estaban sentados Ichigo y Keigo, el primero con expresión de aburrimiento y el segundo con ancias incontenibles. El evento tendría lugar en escazos diez minutos y aunque a Ichigo no se le notara, estaba nervioso y muerto de la curiosidad por ver qué aparecería tras esa puerta y aún más por quién lo impresionaría más. Aunque estaba seguro de cuál sería la chica que le robaría la mirada quería, por decirlo así, deleitar la vista.

Cuando se reinauguraró el programa Keigo hizo gala de un arte para la actuación que nadie le conocía, casi parecía todo un profesional. Presentó su reto, presentó a Ichigo y dio comienzo a la actividad, en la que desfilaba cada una de las chicas en un juego de seducción, en este orden:

La primera era Nell, traía puesto su traje de hueco mundo pero cuando se había roto luego de crecer, pegado a las inmensas curvas enseñando más de lo debido pero dejando bastante a la imaginación, se contoneó de un lado a otro terminando con una pose con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una mirada acalorada. Más de uno estalló en aplausos mientras las hormonas alborotadas hacían de las suyas, sin embargo faltaba mucho por venir.

La segunda chica era Senna, vestida con un traje enterizo en strapless y pantalón corto, más bien estilo zafari pero MUY pegadito al cuerpo, por otro lado llevaba el cabello suelto y una mirada naranja muy pícara, dio un montón de vueltas como impulsada por el viento y le guiñó un ojo a Ichigo mientras terminaba con una reverencia y se iba tan grácil como el mismo aire.

La tercera era Nanao, vestía como una secretaria con una falda muy corta y la blusa desabotonada hasta la mitad, el cabello algo despeinado y suelto junto con las gafas de siempre pero tenían tras de sí una mirada seductora, unas medias de malla y unos tacones negros de tacón puntilla. Ella puso una pierna sobre la mesa y miró a Ichigoo y a Keigo con una mezcla de vergüenza y provocación, luego la bajó lentamente y se fue caminando a paso firme con la falda un poquito levantada. Los dos chicos estaban estupefactos y mudos ante la actuación de la más seria de las chicas.

La cuarta chica era Nemu, ella tenía la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre pero su vestuario consitía en un traje de cuero estilo dominatrix, junto con un látigo con el que asotó el piso y gritó queriendo parecer seductora, sin embargo solo pudo inspirar miedo en Ichigo y Keigo, que la despacharon antes de que los lastimara y esperaron de forma impaciente mientras ella se iba lentamente a paso de robot.

La quinta era Youruichi, que traía la perfecta copia del traje de gatubela, y por cierto se acomodaba a sus curvas de una forma bastante seductora, hasta parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo como una gatita. Ella usó sus mejores dotes de seducción hasta que decidió retirarse meneando el trasero y su coqueta cola gatuna dejando a Keigo hipnotizado con el fino movimiento de serpiente.

La sexta chica era Matsumoto, que vestía un atrevido atuendo de diablita con una minifalda-cinturón, un sostén que conseguía ocultar poco, un par de botas hasta la rodilla con plataforma y tacón y entre sus manos un tridente con el que avanzó hasta la orilla y pinchó el pecho de Ichigo mientras Keigo la veía embobado. Luego les guiñó el ojo y se fue moviendo las piernas con un poco de exageración para luego desparecer tras el telón.

La séptima era Hinamori, vestida como una caperucita roja bastante sexy, de capita bastante cortita y unas dulcisimas trensas a los lados junto con el canasto en el que llevaba un lobo de peluche. Ella le entregó a Ichigo y a Keigo un pastel, luego se retiró dando saltos como niña pequeña y los dejó bastante pensativos.

La octava chica era Tatsuki, que llevaba un uniforme de Karateka un poquitín cambiado, dígase con manga corta y pantaloncillo caliente, un poquito abierto en el abdómen y unos guantes desgastados, regalandole un look rebelde y sexy,q ue dejó maravillados a ambos chicos que no conocían esa parte tan bonita de la chica. Ella dio un par de patadas en el aire y se marchó con un perfecto salto mortal dejando con los ojos abiertos a más no poder a ambos chicos.

La novena era Rin Rin, que traía un cortito vestido rosado de tirnates junto con unos tacones negros que parecían no ser de su talla, trató de contonearse de forma seductora pero no tuvo mucho éxito, mandó a volar ambos zapatos dándole en la cabeza a Keigo y se retiró casi hechando humo por la boca.

La décima chica era Orihime, ataviada en un traje de amazona, con un conjunto de leopardo que mostraba sus curvas de maravilla, traía una liana entre sus dedos y una pequeña coleta en el cabello atada con un hueso diminuto, caminó divertida por el escenario mientras admiraba su ropa, casi se le olvidó que los chicos estaban allí y cuando se dio cuenta ya iba saliendo, agradeció ese descuido, pues hizo que no se pusiera nerviosa.

La última chica, pero no la menos importante, era Rukia; ella traía puesto el traje más gracioso de todos, un enterizo de conejita playboy con orejitas y todo incluido, color negro con collarín y detalles blancos, traía también unos tacones ni muy altos ni muy bajos a juego con sus largas y torneadas piernas, además de que cuando se dio la vuelta una esponjosa y linda colita dejó a Ichigo sin aliento. Rukia caminó hasta la orilla de la tarima, se bajó de allí, le dio una vuelta a ambas sillas y con gesto de desprecio volvió a subirse meneando la colita y desapreció con una risa burlona mientras pensaba en la cara épica que había puesto Ichigo.

Terminada la competencia y ante la reciente parálisis de los jurados, el canal se va a un nuevo corte comercial:

LOS COMERCIALES

Anuncios tatuajes modernos: ¿Por qué no apostarle a los números?

Peinados locos: Pelos parados a mitad de precio.

Frutas del caribe: Piñas y naranjas ahora al 2x1

VOLVIENDO DE LOS COMERCIALES

La nueva escena venía con Keigo taponeando su nariz con un par de algodones, Ichigo tratando de poner su mejor cara de indifernecia y las chicas revolviéndose incómodas en sus asientos todavía con sus trajes puestos.

-Chicas, todas han puesto sus mejores aptitudes y sus mejores curvas en juego pero lastimosamente una de ustedes se tiene que ir...

-Al punto Keigo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que todas son ganadoras, bueno todas, excepto una y esa chica es...

-Dilo de una vez maldito pervertido.

-Está bien, la niñita que tiene nombre Rin Rin.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras para luego terminar todas las miradas puestas sobre la pequeña de vestido rosado.

-¿Cómo que yo?, soy la mejor de todas estas perdedoras y no podría perder ante ninguna de ellas, mucho menos ante Rukia.

-Lo siento pequeña niña, pero no eres apta para este tipo de pruebas y mucho menos para lo que querría un hombre...

-Eres un maldito pervertido cafecito, me retiro sabiendo que si no fuera por la incompetencia de estos jueces ganaría sin siquiera presentar una prueba.

La chica se fue muy molesta, aún con los tacones en sus manos, el resto de las mujeres se miraron unas a otras y terminaron estallando en risas, que calmaron tras unos minutos.

-Damitas, fue un placer haber compartido con ustedes esta placentera actividad, espero verlas de nuevo, saben que están invitadas cuando quieran y bueno, ya que Rin Rin se fue sin recibir su premio de consolación les daré una rosa del ramo a cada una y Nova tendrá que volver solo a casa.

El tacón de hace mucho tiempo había vuelto a impactar en la cabeza de Keigo dejándolo inconsiente mientras Ichigo lo movía con un pie.

Las mujeres corrieron por su equipaje y salieron volando de la mansión Playboy de Keigo, a mitad del camino un animal parecido a una raya gigante las recogió en su lomo hasta llevarlas al cuarto escuadrón, donde la capitana Unohana las recibía con una "Acogedora" sonrisa.

-Bienvenidas chicas, la próxima actividad estará organizada pro mi y bueno, lamento no poderles dar nada mejor pero como no tenía más instalaciones se quedarán esta noche en la enfermería, espero que no les moleste.

Las mujeres molidas del cansancio vieron la "encantadora" sonrisa de la capitana y decidieron no protestar, tomaron sus maletas e ingresaorn al gigantesco salón que parecía un tétrico hospital repleto de elementos quirurgicos y otros varios de película de terror. Escogieron diez camas seguidas y se dispusierona dormir ignorando los gritos de dolor de algún shinigami que recibía los maternales cuidados de Unohana.

HOLA

Sé que salió un poquito largo pero espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría recibir sus más sinceras opiniones por medio de un review.

Para más información, el próximo capitulo tendrá cuidados del hogar...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	4. Cuidando al marido

HOLA

Debo decir que he tardado mucho, y lo siento, de verdad lo siento, siento que extraño fanfiction porque el estudio me tiene ahorcada y a duras penas me da tiempo para conectarme a internet, sin embargo, encontrando este pequeño espacio libre aprovecho para escribir un nuevo capitulo y traérselo con la intención de que rian con el mejor reality (Por no decir casi el único...) transmitido via fanfiction.

Antes de empezar, especiales gracias a estas bellas personitas, sin ustedes esto no sería posible:

**Albii-chan**

**Koral Kurosaki**

**Kureimy**

**Darisu-chan**

**Akisa**

**Nemesis2012**

**Neko dani**

También a quien lee en silencio, el apoyo de todos es importante y juntos crecerémos hasta dominar el mundo... Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y no olviden que Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo...

**DOCE ROSAS - "CUIDANDO" AL MARIDO**

Las mujeres corrieron por su equipaje y salieron volando de la mansión Playboy de Keigo, a mitad del camino un animal parecido a una raya gigante las recogió en su lomo hasta llevarlas al cuarto escuadrón, donde la capitana Unohana las recibía con una "Acogedora" sonrisa.

-Bienvenidas chicas, la próxima actividad estará organizada por mi y bueno, lamento no poderles dar nada mejor pero como no tenía más instalaciones se quedarán esta noche en la enfermería, espero que no les moleste.

Las mujeres molidas del cansancio vieron la "encantadora" sonrisa de la capitana y decidieron no protestar, tomaron sus maletas e ingresaorn al gigantesco salón que parecía un tétrico hospital repleto de elementos quirurgicos y otros varios de película de terror. Escogieron diez camas seguidas y se dispusierona dormir ignorando los gritos de dolor de algún shinigami que recibía los maternales cuidados de Unohana.

El día las recibio ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, lo justo. Las chicas se levantaron perezosamente esperando que les dieran alguna indicación para actuar, dicha señal no demoró más de diez minutos en llegar. Hanatarou traía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras repartía una bolsa amarrada a cada chica, según el color de su rosa, todas ellas recibieron lo que les ofrecía y esperaron que el menudo muchacho hablara.

-Bu-bueno chicas, como saben la capitana Unohana será su... anfitriona el día de hoy y me ha pedido que les entregara esta ropa para que se encuentren con ella dentro de una hora, las estará esperando en la sala de urgencias...

Las chicas despiedieron a Hanatarou con gesto cansado, luego prosiguieron a ducharse donde les correspondía, un gigantesco baño comunitario con cubículos separados,pero al fin y al cabo, comunitario.

No era de extrañarse, ocho cámaras escondidas las espiaban, pero como Unohana les había prohibido instalar alguna dentro de los cubículos solamente podían ver a las chicas al salir, ya sea en ropa interior o envueltas en una toalla, por eso mismo casi ninguno se entretuvo mirando la televisión en esos momentos.

Mientras las mujeres estaban aseándose y preparándose para lo que se les venía las personas al otro lado de la pantalla (Dígase el plasma gigante de Yamamoto...) estaban comiendo palomitas aburridos al no tener nada interesante que ver.

No se supo quien fue, a nadie le interesó, pero una palomita estrellada en la cabeza de Ikaku dio inicio a una pelea donde la sala de televisión del general comandante quedó cual gallinero, repleta de maíz. Yamamoto enfureció y no pudo evitar atacar al que fuera causante de esto, nadie salió herido, nadie más que la televisión de plasma de Yamamoto.

Esto los obligó a ir a mirar el reality en el aparato televisivo más cercano, la gigantesca pantalla full HD que había instalado Urahara en la mitad de todo el Sereitei, pero eso no los alegró, ya no había palomitas...

Volviendo con las chicas, estaban ya en sus habitaciones a punto de descubrir lo que usarían ese día.

Nadie se pregunte a cuantas se les rompió el tímpano ante el grito de Matsumoto, la pobre y bien dotada mujer casi se desmaya del susto, se puso pálida, alguien tuvo que echarle aire con un libro...

Al reaccionar Ranguiku, con voz chillona lloró de nuevo:

-¡Esto es un crimen en contra de la moda!

-Ranguiku... solamente es un delantal

-Hinamori, cállate, sigue siendo un crimen.

Luego de dejar consiente de nuevo a Matsumoto cada una estiró entre sus dedos la ropa que había en las bolsas que les habían repartido. Era un traje de mucama, con delantal y diadema incluidos, pero no, por favor querido lector, no imagine cosas, era decente, recatado, en contra de las leyes de Matsumoto...

-Le haré algunas modificaciones para que no sea tan horrendo...

Mientras la curvilínea mujer se dedicaba a cortar por aquí y por allá las otras chicas se enfundaron en el traje que les correspondía.

Finalmente estaban listas, mujeres de todos los tamaños vestidas con trajes similares; Vestido negro hasta por sobre las rodillas, en cuello cuadrado sobre una blusa blanca de arandelas y encages, volados en los hombros y puños, un delantal del mismo color amarrado con un enorme listón en la parte trasera, una diadema de encage, igualmente blanca, y un corbatín negro. Los zapatos no eran más que tacones no muy altos, sencillos. Y auqnue todas vestían igual no podían lucir más diferentes. A algunas el uniforme se les pegaba más de lo debido, dando paso a unas siluetas sexys y apretadas, a otras les quedaba como guante al dedo, a Matsumoto, con sus "pequeños" cambios se le abría la blusa y los botones parecían a punto de estallar, por lo demás estaba bien.

Las chicas fueron a donde Hanatarou les había dicho, se sentaron donde su rosa se los indicaba y esperaron la llegada de Unohana. Al ingresar ésta, también entraron varios shinigamis que traían una gran cantidad de bandejas, que no tardaron en poner frente a las chicas, que un poco dudosas rieron nerviosamente. La capitana las invitó a comer con una _encantadora _sonrisa, las chicas no tardaron en aceptar y comieron como alma que lleva el viento.

Al terminar ni una sola borona se divisada en ningún plato, así que los ayudantes recogieron las cosas y se retiraron para dejar que su capitana le indicara a las chicas lo que tendrían que hacer ese día.

-Bueno chicas, como saben seré su anfitriona el día de hoy y en este preciso instante les daré las indicaciones de su prueba el día de hoy. Antes de eso, por favor, suelten a los chicos...

Se abrieron un par de grandes puertas dando paso tras de sí una fila de hombres vestidos de manera similar, todos con pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca. Todos conocidos por las chicas allí presentes.

-Muchachas, su misión el día de hoy es de lo más sencilla, y de verdad dirá mucho de ustedes, bueno no daré más rodeos y les explicaré muy brevemente; Tendrán que cuidar de un marido, así de simple.

La cara de poema que le quedó a las chicas era digna de ser fotografiada, todas estaban boquiabiertas e indignadas, se cruzaron de brazos y se pusieron rojas de rabia, ninguna estaba como para ponerse de rodillas ante un marido.

-Bien, cada una tendrá una casa improvisada, pero descuiden, podrán usar sus propios métodos, el todo es que atiendan las necesidades del hogar. Cuidense chicas.

Unohana sonrió y se retiró ante la mirada asesina de las mujeres, que estaban sumamente contrariadas, de todas formas tendrían que hacer la prueba así que mejor apresurarse. Ahora el problema venía en qué hombre escoger.

En esto apareció Hanatarou con una bolsa negra en sus manos, les sonrió temblorosamente alas chicas y les habló de forma chillona.

-Bien... tendrán que sacar un papel de esta bolsa y quien les salga será su esposo por un día... ¿Quién empieza?

Las chicas se miraron las unas a otras dudosas, hasta que Ranguiku avanzó y tomó el primer papel.

-Y aquí dice ¿Ulquiorra?...

Sin palabras, el espada avanzó y acompañó a la mujer que se puso al otro lado de la sala mientras esperaban que sus compañeras escogiecen pareja, fue un momento de lo más raro.

Las otras chicas, en orden, extrageron un papel de la bolsa y quedaron así: Rukia con Grimmjow, Orihime con Yumichika, Tatsuki con Oomaeda, Hinamori con Ikaku, Youruichi con Byakuya, Nemu con Sado, Nanao con Renji, Senna con Kira y Nell con Ishida.

Y lo crean o no, todos los hombres habían sido voluntarios, pues ¿Quién se niega ante una sonrisa de Unohana Retsu?.

Una vez organizadas las parejas Hanatarou lso repartió en diferentes cubículos seguidos que simulaban una casa, cada uno tenía una cámara para inspeccionar lo que hacía cada mujer así que cada pareja ingresó a su espacio designado y se dio inicio a la prueba.

Pero antes de transmitir las peculiares escenas se dio un pequeño corte comercial.

LOS COMERCIALES:

Funeraria descanso doblemente eterno: Lamentamos informar de la muerte de Shojiro Sasakibe, que aunque no era muy conocido merece un espacio para honrarle.

Peluqueria Chappy feliz: Cortes para dama a mitad de precio.

Ropa íntima osito peludo: Taparrabos ahora en color rojo.

El emporio electrónico de Urahara: Nuevos televisores con señal satelital gratis.

La vida de un vizard (Nuevo reality): Los oscuros fetiches de Lisa y la nueva vida como capitán de Shinji.

Dulces y meriendas: escultura de las doce ardientes chicas e Ichigo en chocolate, pague dos, llévese una.

VOLVIENDO DE LOS COMERCIALES

La gigantesca pantalla de Urahara ahora estaba dividida en diez partes, mostrando en cada cuadro lo que estaban haciendo las chicas con sus hombres. No había donde fijar la mirada, definitivamente nadie querría intercambiar lugares. Pero mirando en orden, pasaba más o menos así:

Rukia y Grimmjow: La chica estaba dándole sopa a Grimmjow mientras éste obedecía a regañadientes, bajando un poco más la mirada, tenía el cuerpo congelado del cuello para abajo. Cuando terminó de comerse su sopa Rukia le arrojó un chorro de lo que parecía ser, agua caleinte, que derritó el hielo y dejó libre al de cabello azul, que se estiró un poco mirando mal a la morena. Antes de que haya liberado todos sus músculos de la presión Rukia lo agarró del cuello y lo arrastró rumbo a la recámara, allí le quitó la ropa, exceptuando la interior, y le puso una suave pijama, lo arrojó "cariñosamente" sobre la cama y lo arropó, luego ella misma se puso una pijama y apagó la luz. Nadie pudo ver que más pasó, y alguien de cabello naranja estaba que echaba humo, decía no estar celoso y negaba las miradas inquisidoras de todos pero aun así ardía de furia. Ichigo, déjanos decirte, eres muy obvio.

Orihime y Yumichika: Inoue estaba sentada frente a un peinador con un enorme espejo, detrás suyo se encontraba Yumichika trensándole el cabello. Ambos tenían una cremosa mascarilla de aguacate y reían ante un comentario perdido en el aire. Orihime vestía una bata de seda roja y soplaba pacientemente sus uñas recién pintadas con barníz del mismo tono. Por otro lado Yumichika también tenía una bata, solo que la de él era verde y bueno, por extraño que suene, también regalaba un poco de aire a sus uñas recién barnizadas. Sostenían una charla de lo más amena y de repente un molesto sonido los sacó de su ensoñasión, Orhime se levantó sonriéndole a Yumichika y salió de la habitación para luego volver cargando una tetera con té recién hecho, echaba humo mientras Inoue vertía el contenido en dos pocillos de porcelana fina. Juntos se sentaron en torno a una diminuta mesita de café mientras charlaban riéndose cual colegialas contando chismes.

Tatsuki y Oomaeda: El pobre hombre de robusta complexión estaba escondido bajo una mesa tapándose la cabeza mientras a lo lejos la chica Karateka con el delantal embarrado y una mejilla cubierta con harina batía un cucharón de palo entre sus manos mientras miraba para uno y otro lado buscando a Oomaeda. Al encontrarlo la imágen se cortó de repente y volvió unicamente para mostrar como el gruesísimo hombre estaba atrapado en una silla para bebé mientras Tatsuki le metía el cucharón a la fuerza en la boca enrojecida del pobre hombre que ya no podía más. La desesperación llevó a la morena a arrojarle el tazón casi lleno con sopa hirviendo sobre la cabeza al teniente de la segunda división.

Hinamori e Ikaku: La pequeña chica estaba frente al horno esperando poder extraer unos cuantos pastelillos que había puesto recientemente. Los sacó con unos gruesos guantes blancos y los puso sobre la mesa, a continuación los decoró de mil y un colores, les puso una fresa a cada uno y muy emocionada con una gran sonrisa grabada en el rostro los llevó en una bandeja a la sala de al lado. Allí estaba Ikaku sin camisa mirando televisión humana, al aprecer un partido de fútbol. Al llegar la chica le dirigió un gesto de desprecio y continuo mirando su programa, Momo ni corta ni perezosa se ubicó frente a la pantalla y le puso casi en la cara la bandeja repleta con pastelillos, Ikaku refunfuñando aceptó uno y lo embutió de un solo bocado. Hinamori quedó satisfecha y se retiró con el resto de la bandeja. Se fue sin darse cuenta que el chico sin cabello se estaba ahogando.

Matsumoto y Ulquiorra: Ranguiku estaba muy emocionada en la cocina preparándo un millón de recetas de dudosa procedencia, parecía no prestar atención al hombre a sus espaldas que tenía una expresión de estar a punto de vomitar, solamente una vez en la vida había probado platos como los que la chica de grandes atributos estaba preparando, y había sido por parte de otra mujer de grandes atributos. No quería recordar el horrible olor que había quedado en todo el palacio, tampoco cuántas veces había lavado el baño luego de vomitar estrepitosamente. Estaba decidido, correría por su vida, prefería enfrentarse de nuevo a Ichigo antes de volver a probar vocado de dicha comida.

Youruichi y Byakuya: Que nadie pregunte cómo pero Shihoin había conseguido llevarse al noble a la habitación, claro éste, tenía gesto inexpresivo y los brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, créalo o no señor lector, estaba ruborizado, rojo, con tomates en las mejillas. En su vida volvería a acercarse a Shihoin youruichi. La chica tenía puesto un traje de cuero muy ajustado, que conseguía dejar poco a la imaginación, a juego con un grueso látigo que azotaba contra el suelo mientras sonreía picaramente ante el gesto de indignación del noble.

Nemu y Sado: Yasutora entrenaba arduamente golpeando de forma repetitiva un saco de boxeo, se limpiaba el sudor de vez en cuando con una toalla que colgaba de su hombro, luego volvía a golpear el saco, como si no estuviera cansado. Junto a él Nemu tomaba nota en una agenda y revizaba una máquina que al parecer estaba desarrollando mientras observaba al chico. Era una digna copia del moreno, claro, hecha en frio metal.

Nanao y Renji: Abarai estaba echado en un sofa como Dios manda, con únicamente un par de calzoncillos, una cerveza en la mano y el televisor encendido mientras se rascaba al ombligo. Nanao, parada frente suyo, le soltaba un sin fin de regaños y le daba uno que otro golpe en la cabeza mientras se acomodaba los lentes para seguir discutiendo ante la mirada indiferente del chico de rojo cabello. Al cansarse de gritarle le echó un chorro de agua helada y lo levantó del sofá, lo obligó a arreglarse y barrer la casa mientras ella le miraba atentamente.

Senna y Kira: Estaban juntos sentados bajo un árbol mientras miraban con suma devoción una pequeña hoja anaranjada que flotaba entre los dedos de la chica. Por otro lado, no ocurría nada más interesante.

Nell e Ishida: Uryuu tenía cargada en la espalda una pequeña niña de cabello verde y casco de hueso. La chica lo estaba obligando a hacerle caballito, y el chico de gafas estaba siendo manejado por el cabello como riendas. La niña lo golpeaba y maltrataba hasta que éste avanzaba y jugaba con ella teniendo siempre una mirada apesadumbrada por su triste suerte.

La prueba se dio por terminada y Hanatarou le anunció a las chicas que podían retirarse y pasar a la sala que ahora había sido adecuada para la ceremonia de elminación. A los hombres se les indicó que podían seguir a la enfermería si lo necesitaban o marcharse a sus casas si estaban en, lo que podría llamarse, buenas condiciones.

Las chicas, usando aún el traje de mucamas, se sentaron en las sillas frente a la rosa del color que les correspondía. Esperaron la entrada de la capitana, que se instaló siempre sonriendo y les dirigió la palabra a todas.

-Bien chicas aunque de manera peculiar, lo hicieron de maravilla... pero tuve que escoger a una que no se ajustara a la prueba y bueno, la anunciaré luego de comreciales...

LOS COMERCIALES:

Anuncios de Hueco mundo: Te invitamos al vasar de las almas vandidas (Prohibida la entrada a Shinigamis, Humanos, Vizard, Fulbringers, o cualquier otra rasa que no sea Hollow).

Consejos de salud con el maestro Ukitake: Esta semana, Yoga en el estanque.

Sitios que debe visitar: Solamente por esta semana, paquete turístico al cuarto de Ichigo a mitad de precio.

Accesorios para su mascota: Concentrado para perros incluye cepillo de titanio.

Corazón arrancado: Esta semana, ¿Es de Stark el hijo de Hallibel o no...?

VOLVIENDO DE LOS COMERCIALES

Toda la sociedad de almas estaba comiéndose las uñas esperando que anunciaran la chica perdedora. Como Unohana no era una mujer que diera muchos rodeos, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados dio su veredicto final.

-La chica que tiene que irse es... Arisawa Tatsuki

-Bien, no fue un placer estar con ustedes, me importa una mierda no haber ganado, solamente espero que Orihime esté bien porque lo último que lamento es no poder cuidarla el resto del concurso. Gracias por nada.

Tatsuki se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida, donde la esperaba Renji con un ramo de rosas grises que fue arrojado al suelo pro la chica. Se fueron juntos con los brazos cruzados y sin regresar la mirada.

-Fue lindo ser su anfitriona, espero que vuelvan, y bueno, si quieren saber cómo escogí a la eliminada solo diré que tuve que evaluar por quien tuviera menos heridas...

Las chicas suspiraron exaustas. Llegarían al próximo escuadrón pronto para poder dormir y quitarse ese traje que llevaban puesto. Recogieron sus maletas y caminaron a la salida, por suerte un autobus – por lo visto traído del mundo humano – las esperaba afuera. Se subieron y llegaron en cuestión de minutos a las siguientes instalaciones.

En la puerta los esperaba un chico delgaducho con un celular entre las manos que no soltaba ni conseguía despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Esto... perdonen chicas, mi nombre es Kojima Mizuiro y seré su anfitrión en vez del ex-capitán Aizen sosuke, espero que se sientan cómodas aquí, pueden entrar y escoger la habitación que se les antoje, hay exactamente nueve.

Las chicas avanzaron agradeciéndo que no las entretuvieran, se repartieron por un largo pasillo entrando cada una en una recámara cualquiera. Todas se sorprendieron al encontrar en el interior una gran cantidad de aparatos tecnológicos de última generación, el problema era quien sabía y no sabía usarlos – Dígase que Rukia no sabía ni usar un pitillo, o pajilla, como le llamen en su país - .

HOLA

Antes que nada, tenía que decirlo, perdón pro las parejas en extremo crack pero así tenía que ser la historia y no me arrepiento de nada, creo que escribiéndolo casi muero de la risa.

De verdad me facinaría que les haya gustado y bueno, si alguien sonrió al menos una vez mi trabajo está hecho...

Antes de irme quisiera decirles si alguna persona a escuchado acerca de una famosa entrevista que le hicieron a Tite kubo donde supuestamente dice que Ichigo quedará al final con Riruka. Esto me puso un poco triste pero pensándolo, Tite nunca dice las cosas TAN de frente y bueno, me encantaría saber su opinión o si alguna sabe si esto es una borma o enserio tiene sus fundamentos.

Espero no molestar mucho y bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
